User blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/MARINES: GO TO THE NEW ERA
ELECTION HAS ENDED Fellow users of the Ship of Fools Wiki! FLEET ADMIRALI, Fleet Admiral, FoolishMortalFOOL!!!!! Have come to tell you of an important change coming to this fanon wiki. Due to the outcome of the Marineford war, the world is going through some changes. Drastic changes. Everywhere Pirates will rise and create more chaos as they search for the legenday treasure of the deceased Pirate King, One Piece! This is the mark of the Golden Age of Pirate coming to end. And a new era will begin! In response to this, we, Marines, who have helped manage this wiki will also combat this new threat. We will unite our strength even more to continue to uphold the peace so we allow the Ship of Fools to uphold its glory and continue to prosper!!! Crowd; YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! In order to do so we will make some changes in the structure of the Marines....Changes that will be for the better good of the wiki. Changes that will be the defintion of DON! Times are changing and the new generation will take over. For as we will.... GO TO THE NEW WORLD Mirrors by cs2016-d4b3967.jpg|The Golden Age of Pirates will end! Iezogd.jpg|A New Era is about to begin. An era unlike we have even seen before! 633px-Dynwarmarineford.PNG|We will face tougher challenges but we, Marines, are up to the task! Marines.jpg|For We are! Marine.png|MARINES!!!! Amd16359.jpg|With our own epic puzzle. Shipping and handling included! 2Le6h.jpg|If you order now, this poster will also be included. While supplies last Now WE WILL GO BEYOND EPICNESS!!! WE WILL HAVE ANOTHER MARINE ELECTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!! First of all, I,' FoolishMortalFOOL', will retire as Fleet Admiral, of this wiki Everyone else: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!!!!! Me: '''What was that? '''Everyone else:......I mean....BOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Random guy: Dancing chickens with pickles!!! Everyone:............................................ Me:.....Where's the pickle?..........Moving on! I, , will be moving to the next step. Next dimension. Next layer of cake!!! For I will be the next World Government Commander in Chief!!!!! Everyone else:.........crickets chirping.... Me: Did I mention there will be cake? Random girl: And?..... Me: Sigh....And sake as well! It's an open bar. EVERYONE ELSE: '''YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! ' But next up, since I will no longer be the Fleet Admiral. That means......we have to get a New FLEET ADMIRAL!!!!! In addition to that, we need two more ADMIRALS!!!! So how do we do that? Naive Pirates. BAM!!! Marine Election Candidates That's right! Only those are currently are Marine can only get promoted to the next rank!!! Looks like there's no competition for me for WG CinC!!! YES!!!! '????:' Not so fast. I am also an candidate for CinC! '''Me:' What? WHO?! ????: It's me!!.......BULLETPOINT!!!!! Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! ---- READ THE RULES BELOW TO CAST YOUR VOTES OR ELSE, USOPP SPELL OF DOOM!!! Marine Election Rules 1) '''ONLY ONE COMMENT PER PERSON!!!! CAST ALL YOUR VOTES IN ONE COMMENT!!! TO DO SO. CAST YOUR VOTE FOR CinC and Admiral in ONE COMMENT!!!! '''2) You can ONLY cast votes for each rank from the list of candidates taht we provided of who can be promoted to the next rank!!! 3) '''Too easy! You know who to vote for CinC! RIGHT? RIGHT? RIGHT?!!! Come on? What's so great about Bulletpoint? '''BP: Many things! MANY THINGS!! The girls can attest to that! Also, I was almost best island creator in the Shichibukai Election! Me: '''OH $H!T!!!! '''4) Cast ONLY 1 vote for who you want to be Fleet Admiral! That's right! You have to pick between Galcion or 1NFERNO, to be my new greenhorn so I can v***late them and sell them for a lolipop! (or cigarette) Also they are your new boss too! 5) Pick 2 people of who you want to be Admiral! So pick who you want to give even more POWER to! 6) If you want to change your vote, please reply to your previous comment of which you voted in! 7) Oh yeah! before I forget! Those who CURRENTLY are Marines. Can NOT! CAN NOT! CAN NOT CAN NOT VOTE FOR EACH OTHER IN THE SAME CATEGORY OF WHICH THEY ARE BEING PROMOTED For example, 1NFERNO can not vote for Galcion for Fleet Admiral and Galcioncan can not vote for 1NFERNO for Fleet Admiral as well HOWEVER, Each 1NFERNO and Galcion can vote for 2 people for Admirals This rules also applies to candidates for Admiral. 8) '''This election will end in 2 weeks at October 15 at 11:59:59. So please cast your vote until then. '''9) '''Failure to follow these will consider your votes to be invalid. '''10) In the event that after this election, the candidates who were not promoted will retain their rank. READ THE RULES ABOVE TO CAST YOUR VOTES OR ELSE, USOPP SPELL OF DOOM!!! 'AFTERWORD' So.....that's pretty much!! SO CAST YOUR VOTES!!! OR ELSE!!!! NAIL CLIP PERS!!!! PS. I have decided that I do not want the consumer of the Sugoi Sugoi no Mi. So I copied the Gyu Gyu no Mi to get the Devi Fruit out of me and ate an even more powerful Devil FRUIT!!!! Miime Miime no Mi If you are wondering why I am telling this, it's because this explains why I AM FIRING MY LASER!!!!!! ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━★ READ THE RULES BELOW TO CAST YOUR VOTES OR ELSE, USOPP SPELL OF DOOM!!! ELECTION HAS ENDED Category:Blog posts